Return To Sender
by ChidorixCixBritannia
Summary: Uhura and Scotty are the USS Enterprise's second favorite couple, right after the Captain and Commander. But lately things have been a bit rocky, what with missing messages and ditched dates. See what happens when Uhura's had enough! Written to Elvis' Return To Sender. Second in my Elvis Inspired Couples Series.


A/N: Ello Loves, This is the second in my series of Elvis Inspired Fics for Star Trek Couples. I wrote this to the song _Return To Sender_ by the king of rock, Elvis himself. _**I suggest you listen to it while reading.** _Beta'd by Captain.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Star Trek or the music of Elvis. All I own is my imagination. :3

* * *

_Return To Sender_

By Chidorixcixbritannia

**Part I**

* * *

_**Engine Room, **_**_Enterprise_**

* * *

"You bloody imbecile! What you think you doin'? This in't the academy any more, lad! That is a real warp core yew're messin' with!" he bellowed from across the room.

"Do yew want to be the reason we drop outta warp when we take off? Do yew want to be the one to explain to the Cap'n _and_ the First Officer why we cannae move? No, I don' think yew do!" Scotty ran up and shoved the incompetent ensign out of the way. Looking over the damage, he groaned and cursed the gods for making this mess.

It was a mix of burnt metal and cut up wires. _What was he tryin' to do? Kill it?_

He looked around, ready to rip the kid a new one, but he had already run off. _And I don't blame 'im._

The USS Enterprise was stopped at their first shore leave capable planet in weeks, so the crew was enjoying some much needed down time.

After learning of the numerous amounts of night clubs on the planet's surface, the Captain had ordered an immediate restock of supplies even though they weren't due for another two weeks. Spock had seemed particularly cold as he stalked after the Captain, who, if the hard glint in the First Officer's eyes was anything to go by, was practically sprinting to the transporter room.

_The Captain won't get into much trouble wit' Commander Spock on 'is case._

Spock was always there to drag the Captain back from people bed's and bars; he usually just stood in the back and waited for Jim to cause some sort of trouble. When trouble inevitably came up, he would then mutter about how illogical the Captain was and how alcohol clearly altered a person's state of mind.

Thinking about the night his friends were having made the Scott smile sadly.

And that is where Scotty wished he could be, or more specifically, where he SHOULD be. As it were, he had a date with the Enterprise's communications officer.

Scotty sighed, assessing the disarray; without Keenser or anybody else's help, he would be there for at least a few hours.

_Better send the lady a message, wouldn't want her to worry._

Picking up his PADD from his desk, he typed out his apology.

* * *

**Sender: Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott (Private)**

**Receiver: Communications Officer Nyota Uhura (Private)**

Darlin', I'm sorry I can't make it. I'm held up in the engine room, some idiot got tangled in the warp core. Have fun with Chapel and the rest.

-Scotty

* * *

Checking it over once, he clicked send.

Sighing again, he put down his PADD and got ready to sort the numerous problems out.

Grabbing the needed materials, Scotty walked off.

He didn't see the flashing words that appeared on his device: _Error- Message failed to send._

* * *

_**Down on the**_** surface**

* * *

Colored lights flashed around the dark room as people danced rhythmically to the exotic melodies pouring out of the speakers.

"Where's Monty?" Christine yelled over the pounding music that seemed to reverberate in the crowded room.

Uhura looked around at the sea of dancers mingled with familiar red and blue uniforms; though officers were recommended to not wear their uniforms during private shore leave, there were still blots of Starfleet color through out the room.

The club was packed. It seemed like almost the entire ship was here... All but one Chief Engineer.

"I don't know!" she shouted back.

Looking down at her brightly colored drink, she took a sip, enjoying the feeling as the liquid burned its way down her throat as she swallowed. _Where is he, indeed._

She sighed, knowing how this was going to end. It wasn't the first time Scotty had cancelled and forgot to inform her, leaving her sitting in some bar waiting for him.

"Hey, maybe he's just late. Want to dance?"

Uhura looked up and smiled at her friend.

"No, you go ahead. I saw McCoy go that way," she said teasingly as she pointed, laughing at how her companions face turned pink.

"Shut up!"

Nyota smiled. "Shoo! Go dance, have fun, be young!" She waved her hands, motioning her friend away.

Christine seemed a bit reluctant, but eventually slid off of her seat and left their table.

When she knew her friend was gone, Uhura let her smile slide from her face. She looked down as her eyes glinted with a couple tears.

This was the third time.

It's not like she was needy, she wasn't. Her mother had always said though, that a couple of times is fine, but three strikes and you're out.

She took a gulp of liquor. She would wait out the night, and if he doesn't show, well, she'll deal with that in the morning.

Slowly standing up she, Nyota angrily wiped at her eyes, though careful not to smudge her makeup. She headed to the packed dance floor with a determined glint in her eyes.

_But until then, I'm going to dance._


End file.
